The infrastructure required to supply a high quality of continuous, two-way data communication to a mobile communication platform is expensive and complex. A variety of data bearers come into play at various points along a voyage. The various bearers have different capacities, costs per bit, QoS profiles, and geographic zones of coverage. Many variables are subject to optimization to approach any given performance or cost metrics. In the normal course of operation of an MCP, data may be collected at many points along the technical chain on actual performance as a function of time, space, user load, environmental conditions, and other inputs for later analysis and construction of statistical models.
Exemplarily queries would include: all voyages passing through a region, such a the vicinity of a port; all voyages on a common path between two points; all data from one voyage; data from part of one voyage; any of the previous queries limited to a single vessel or type of vessel, or configuration of vessel; any of the previous queries limited to inbound or outbound journeys.